bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Stormy Weather
Stormy Weather is the 24th episode of Season 3, 114th episode overall. Plot When Bear talks to Ray in the morning, he learns that there's a storm coming. And Bear has another day when the storm appears, encountering Pip and Pop about having a stormy day in The Otter Pond, and Bear complains when the storm appeared when it's time to leave, even when they look out the window seeing rain falling down. When Bear heads to the stairwell area, thinking of the word and song, even a thinking segment. When the thinking segment is over, Bear had already got them inside and said they're not in the kitchen, but they're in the living room, and Bear heads to the living room, encountering Ojo and his two friends telling Bear about why thunder flashed outside, and Bear had a hard time changing his mind and more important that thunder and lightning flashed outside the windows, and Ojo asks if the storm can think of any time to clear it out, and Bear thinks the storm will be over in a few minutes. After hearing a single laugh, Bear heads to the stairwell area again to find Shadow with a short song, then Shadow tells Bear a twisted nursery rhyme "It's Raining, It's Pouring". In her twist of the nursery rhyme, a young boy stopped snoring and decided to take a glass of water. After drinking it, a young boy decides to get another one tomorrow. The storm is over, a young boy said he can't stop drinking all the water. The story is over, and Bear heads to the kitchen, encountering his friends telling them the storm is over, and Bear sends them to The Otter Pond, and Bear encounters Ray for a surprise, then a rainbow appears in the sky, then send these friends to the bathroom with a short song in the tub. Night rolls in, Bear heads to The Attic thinking the storm has finally cleared, and Bear tells Luna about a stormy evening and Luna said it was dark and stormy, and able to hear their usual chat, and Luna tells Bear about taking a minute and waiting, even a secret for being safe, you can do it a minute at a time. Songs *Good Morning (Short Version, Songs by Peter Lurye) *The Perfect Storm (Score by Jared Faber and Songs by Steve Charney, Peter Lurye & Bill Obrecht) *Everybody in the Tub (Short Version, Songs by Brian Woodbury) *It's Raining, It's Pouring (Sung by Shadow) *Score by Julian Harris Shadow's Appearance Shadow lives downstairs by a portrait of a guy and a horse hanging on a yellow rooftop. Her camouflage gender is red. Bear's Sense of Smell In the opening, Bear smells like Water Puddles. Notes * The Luna Segment is from Afraid Not. Credits Stormy Weather (Credits) DVD and Video Release *Energy, Water and Exercise Disney Junior DVD Releases * Greatest Hits: Vol. 2 (Disc 4) * Summer Vacation Quotes *Stormy Weather/Quotes In Other Languages *Stormy Weather (In Other Languages) Transcript *Stormy Weather (Transcript) Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes in 1999 Category:Season 3 Episodes with a Production Code Category:Episodes in December Category:Episodes in Playhouse Disney's Premiere Marathon Category:Episodes in September